


Having An Eye For Comfortable Surfaces

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, American Sign Language, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Heterochromia, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has A Split Tongue, Do it coward, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), It is my belief that Remus can and will pick up and carry Virgil around, Let Virgil be affectionate, Like real basic signs but still, M/M, Oblivious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Polyamorous Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Remember my fic where Remus was the oblivious gay?, Remus decides that he's going to set up his boyfriend and best friend, Short Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tall Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tall Logic | Logan Sanders, There is cursing, Virgil can have multiple boyfriends, Virgil is short like me and his boyfriends are tall like I want to be, Well that's Virgil in this one, Yes Virgil punch Roman in the face, and he's anxious about it, as a treat, boyfriend pile, it goes great, remus is remus, to ease my dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Virgil is a gay, anxious mess.  The gay part feeds into his need to sit on chairs weirdly or sit somewhere that wasn't meant to be sat on.  The anxious part was due to his heterochromia, which he tried to hide from the world.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 9
Kudos: 194





	Having An Eye For Comfortable Surfaces

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this lil post: https://hourglasses-smltd.tumblr.com/post/627569541449449472/so-virgil-likes-sitting-on-things-that-arent
> 
> Hey, OP may read this. Hope they enjoy
> 
> Also, hey, I do know my spacing is weird. I do double spaces after periods because it helps me differentiate sentences. I know it looks sort of weird on AO3, and I apologize, but it's easier for my brain to process sentences. Otherwise, I'd be blending them into a mess. That's why, if anyone was wondering why the spacing looks odd on my fics.

Virgil, like many gays before him, did not care for sitting on surfaces as intended. That also meant he didn't sit on surfaces that were supposed to be sat on. He hid in the vents that were big enough for people to fit into. He sat on the stove a couple times, which Roman and Patton yelled at him for. Patton from a place of concern, and Roman from a place of annoyance. Virgil often sat on his roommates laps if he felt clingy. Logan was his favorite of the roommates, mainly because they were dating. Not perfect, and Virgil didn't ask him often, but Logan didn't grab his face and gush like Patton or make jokes like Roman. Logan simply adjusted so he could continue working. Virgil appreciated that. Sometimes Roman's twin brother would come over and pluck Virgil from wherever he was to have him sit on his lap. Virgil didn't complain. Remus was surprisingly soft for someone who carried so many knives under his clothes. Virgil asked Logan if he would be offended that Virgil wanted to date Remus for that reason. Remus was great for cuddling, and also he was funny, so Virgil decided they should be boyfriends. Logan pecked his lips before agreeing, continuing to hold his hand. Remus agreed pretty quickly to the proposal from the two, and he became the main cuddler when he visited.

Then Janus showed up.

Janus was Remus' friend. He met Remus years ago, and he visited every now and then with Remus. He instantly became Virgil's new favorite. He was perfect. His lap? Soft but sturdy so Virgil didn't feel like he was crushing him. His heartbeat was always a bit faster than most. Virgil only knew this because he got tired one time, and he rested his head against Janus' chest and heard the heartbeat. It was a lovely tempo that Virgil could fall asleep to. Janus was a naturally warm person. He was always the perfect temperature. Virgil liked that, and he always found a reason to sit on Janus' lap. Janus was a bit confused at the start, but Virgil's roommates quickly explained that he just liked sitting on surfaces that weren't meant to be sat on. Janus' lap was now included in that category. Janus accepted it without further questions. 

Janus was currently running his fingers through Virgil's hair, seated on an armchair with Virgil on his lap. He had only been there for less than two minutes, and Virgil managed to tackle him to the chair. He knew a simple rule for Virgil, which was never to lift the hair covering the right side of his face. Remus told him that. Virgil never addressed it. He just got tense if Janus got too close to that section of hair. Janus kissed his head apologetically each time, as he did in that moment when Virgil gripped him tighter. 

Remus feigned offense. "Oh, so Janus is your new cuddle buddy? No more Remus? No more Logan?"

"Do not offer me for his death grip. He digs his nails into your arms." Logan said, making direct eye contact with Remus. "It's highly uncomfortable. We need to cut his nails. They've grown too sharp again."

"I do not need to cut my nails! They're fine!" Virgil immediately let go of Janus' arms in case it was true. He shuffled his body so he was facing Logan. "Wow, what a supportive boyfriend you are."

Janus grabbed his hands, producing a nail file out of seemingly nowhere. He inspected his nails before gently filing them. He didn't say anything, just kissed the knuckle of each one he filed.

"So you'll sit still when he does it, but you scream bloody murder when Patton clips them." Roman said, exasperated. Patton didn't say anything, but he looked hurt, pouting at Virgil.

"Patton cuts them. Janus just files them gently. One of those hurts me. This is generally better." Virgil responded, sticking out his tongue. Janus smirked, nipping gently at the knuckle he was currently at, making Virgil flinch from shock. He turned his attention towards Janus. "If you keep that up, no one can touch my nails."

"Darling, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything at all." Janus replied, kissing it as an apology. "Whatever you believe I did, it won't happen again. Wouldn't even dream of biting your knuckles."

Virgil watched as Janus finished filing before turning back to face him and sinking against him again. Janus put the file down next to them, feeling a bit smug. It didn't take much to care for Virgil's nails. He was quite easy to persuade, a feature that worried Janus. Yes, it was still a tight grip Virgil had when he found someone to cling onto, but it was well worth it. As long as he didn't cling onto the wrong person, Janus was pleased. He kissed his forehead, carefully aiming to land it slightly to Virgil's left. Virgil made a small noise of contentment in response.

"Get a room." Remus cupped his hands over his mouth as he said this, waggling his eyebrows at Janus. Logan made a small noise of affirmation as he stretched his arms.

Virgil frowned, getting off of Janus to sit on the coffee table. He crossed his arms, preferring to sit there for the time being. 

"So," Patton clapped his hands, smiling. "Should we pick a movie? Also, Virgil, honey? Get off the coffee table. You're blocking Remus' view of the television. Just sit on the couch."

"Remus doesn't deserve to see the movie with the comments he--" Virgil stopped as he felt himself being lifted. "Remus. Put me down."

"Nope! You have been bad, therefore you shall be held for the whole movie." Remus sat back down on the couch, holding Virgil like a teddy bear. He turned to Janus, grinning. "Jealous? I have the cuddle buddy."

Janus was, indeed, jealous. "Not at all. I couldn't care less that you're holding Virgil. He's your boyfriend. If anything, you or Logan should be jealous he wanted to cuddle with me. On that note, why did you tell me to get a room--"

Janus had to stop because Remus was now ignoring him in favor of making out with Virgil. The others were used to this, continuing to discuss what movies they wanted to see. Janus was also used to it, but he did get annoyed when people ignored him. He shifted in his seat, crossing his legs. Remus glanced up, pulling away from Virgil to grin at Janus.

"Virgil, Logan, and I all talked about it. Virgil can do whatever with anyone as long as we're okay with them. I was the test run. Also, cuddling is platonic as fuck. If your tongues were down Virgil's throat, then it may not be platonic. I mean, it could still be a queer platonic relationship, but it's not friends cuddling at that point."

"I agree with Remus, as I was the original boyfriend. Also, a question. I'm sorry? Tongues?" Logan tuned back in, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Janus got his tongue split for his aesthetic, so I say that he has two tongues. It's just one that's split down the middle. Very sexy of him to do that." Remus winked at Janus as Virgil perked up a bit. "Very good for kissing, apparently."

"It was a simple procedure. The same way people get work done on their face." Janus turned his head away. He glanced back, seeing Virgil just staring at him. "What?"

Virgil didn't answer, simply blinking before turning towards the television. "Coraline. We should watch Coraline."

"I don't like the scary button eye lady!" Patton frowned, grabbing Roman's arm. "I'm sleeping in someone's room tonight."

"You can stay with me tonight if we dare venture into this film." Roman promised, kissing his head. "Shall we watch it?"

Logan already turned it on, relieved that someone decided the movie they were watching. He scooted back to hold Virgil's hand, squeezing it gently as Virgil tried to focus on the screen. The opening began, and everyone became enraptured by the movie.

* * *

Virgil discovered contacts when Logan used them one day, and he fell in love. He got colored contacts. They were grey so he could hide his one purple eye. It always gave him unwanted attention, which is why he hid it. Remus and Logan were the only two people who knew about it. Patton, Roman, and Janus never saw his one eye. He finally got used to the feeling of contacts on his eyes. He put the one in, pushing his hair back as he stared in his mirror. Yeah, that looked fine. Logan and Remus may throw a fit that he's trying to hide, but he could deal with that. He didn't enjoy the fact one eye was a dull grey and the other was bright purple, and he wanted to blend in. Grey was the best option for contacts. Also, it was nice not to have his hair in his face for once. He could actually see everything on his right clearly.

He was on the bus to Remus' place. It was dark out. The clouds appeared to be threatening to storm. He hoped it didn't. Remus' house was a mile from the bus stop, and Virgil did not want to be drenched by the time he got there. He had spare clothes for the next day, but he only had the one. He let out a soft groan as it began to drizzle outside. Yeah, he should've brought an umbrella. Good news: he could wear Remus' clothing. Bad news: Patton and Logan would lecture him about his health or whatever when he got back if they found out.

The bus finally pulled up to his stop, allowing Virgil to get out after giving a polite wave to the driver. The rain wasn't awful yet. He got to Remus' place relatively dry. He knocked on the door, and waited. No response. He knocked harder. Finally, the door opened. Janus was standing there, pulling Virgil in as the rain grew heavier outside. Janus sat down, letting out a sigh as Virgil sat on him.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but where's Remus? Also, why are you here?" 

"I'm staying here for a couple weeks. Moving to a new place, but it's not completely ready yet, and I already sold my old house. Remus got called into work, so he told me to let you in and keep you company until he got back." Janus' hand slipped up and down his back, scratching it lightly. "He said he'd be back in an hour or two."

"He didn't text me. Can you go up a little?" Virgil leaned against him, feeling Janus' move his hand up, scratching gently. "Yep. There. That feels good. Thank you."

"Of course dear. Anywhere else that needs to be itched?"

"No, this feels great though. A little more force would be nice. I'm not paper. You won't break me."

Janus applied more pressure, kissing his head. "I see you aren't hiding your face today."

Virgil nodded, just enjoying the fact his back didn't itch anymore.

"Any reason you're not hiding?"

Virgil shook his head.

"You're bad at lying, my dear. I always know when people lie. That's okay."

"Can I kiss you?"

Janus stopped scratching, letting his hand rest on Virgil's lower back. "Would Remus or Logan be upset?"

"No. We all talked about this. Remus put in a good word for you, and Logan is fine with you. I want your permission first." 

"Of course. You are always allowed to kiss me. From this point forward, you don't need to verbally ask."

"Oh, I still will. I always ask Remus and Logan for permission. Remus is the one who doesn't. Logan isn't that affectionate in general."

Janus grabbed Virgil's legs, adjusting the shorter one before pressing a kiss to his lips. Gentle, something Virgil wasn't used to with Remus or Logan. Janus didn't instantly try to pry open his lips or find weak spots. He didn't bite down or whisper dirty things against his lips. He was soft, caressing Virgil's back as he slowly deepened the kiss. Gently tugging on his lower lip as he pulled away. Virgil tried to follow him, but he stopped himself as Janus smirked. Virgil felt his face heat up as he smiled and turned his head away.

"Wow. That was different."

"Different than Remus and Logan?"

"Remus is like a firework or something. He gets so energetic and excited. He's forceful, but in a good way. He makes sure I'm comfortable, but he also makes sure I know he's in charge. Logan is surprisingly rough with his kisses. He doesn't always kiss me. He shows his love in different ways. Still, when he does, he likes to take the lead."

"Should I assert more dominance?"

Virgil shook his head, still not looking at him. He was both happy and embarrassed. With Remus, the pace was fast and loving. With Logan, it was subtle and caring. But Janus? He made Virgil feel more like a kid who fell in love for the first time and wanted to be a gentleman. It was really cute, and that made him embarrassed. Janus grabbed his chin, moving him to face him.

"Use your words, darling. Shall I be more dominant?"

"No. This is really good. I like the difference. It's a good balance." Virgil felt even more flustered as he was forced to make eye contact. 

"Alright," Janus let go of his chin, smiling. "I'll accept that. As long as the difference isn't bad."

They settled after that. Janus kept kissing him in between conversation as they waited for Remus. Virgil didn't get used to the gentle nature at all. Each time Janus moved forward, he expected bruising and pinching. Janus never did any of that. Light nips at his bottom lip, but that was all. At one point, Janus slid his hand further down, resting at the small of his back. He almost let it go further, but they both heard the door click. Janus pulled away to see Remus walk in with a big smile.

"Don't be a coward! Grab his ass!"

"Hello to you too, Remus. How was work?" Janus moved his hand back up to Virgil's upper back.

"Not as exciting as whatever you two were doing."

Virgil turned himself around, smiling at Remus. His smile faltered as Remus frowned. Remus was looking in his eyes with a pout. Virgil just rolled his eyes. "Stop. It's not a big deal."

"It was bad enough when you used your hair to hide it." Remus walked over, flicking his forehead. He leaned down, kissing Virgil and biting his lip as hard as he could without breaking skin. He pulled away quickly to wave at Janus. "I was thinking we could go for a downpour walk! It's wet and awful out!"

"I only have one change of clothes. I'm not going into the rain."

"You can wear our clothes! You could also just be naked!"

"As nice as that would be, I'm stealing your clothes."

"You'd look adorable in one of Janus' shirts. It'd be so big on you. You'd be wearing a cute little dress with his shirts. Absolutely delicious."

"Ew. You sound like you're going to eat me."

"I might."

Janus let out a small chuckle, rubbing Virgil's thighs. "You would look cute."

"I'm keeping the clothes you give me. I get to own Janus' shirt and Remus' boxers. I shall steal Logan's spare glasses once I get home. Those are my requirements. I want to play dress up." Virgil crossed his arms. He squirmed as he felt Remus lick his neck. "Oh my god. You're gross."

"I'll bite it later. Rain walk!"

Virgil allowed himself to be picked up by Remus again, being carried to the door as he hissed. Janus followed closely behind them as they left the apartment. It was raining heavily now. They would probably all would need take showers after this to warm up. Remus was jumping in puddles, looking for ones that would cause big splashes. Virgil was straight up not having a good time, but he was still happy because Remus was. If Remus could listen to him worry about every moment of the day, he could enjoy the rain.

Even if he had to shower again.

* * *

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Your eyes are--"

"Don't."

Virgil had to take his contacts out to fall asleep, and he realized rather quickly Janus was going to see he was wearing a singular contact lens. He especially knew once Remus offered they all slept in the same bed. Janus was currently staring, seemingly starstruck by Virgil's eyes. Virgil was seated between Remus and Janus on the bed, trying to cover it again. Janus cupped his cheek, still staring straight into his eyes.

"They're lovely."

Virgil squirmed away from his touch. "Stop it. Stop staring at me."

"I can't believe you would hide this. You're beautiful."

"It makes people stare."

"So do my yellow eyes. I don't hide those." Janus leaned down, rubbing their noses together. He slowly kissed Virgil, just as gentle as before. Virgil melted into it, vaguely aware of Remus biting at his neck as they continued. Janus pulled away, only letting go of his face to move his hair back. "Such pretty eyes. I could look at them all day."

Virgil tried to respond, but Remus bit his neck slightly harder, making him speechless.

"Yes, so beautiful. Though, if you prefer, I have no qualms with you wearing lenses to hide your one eye. It's nice seeing your face for a change." Janus kissed the other side of his neck gently. Just enough pressure on the bruises that were already there to make Virgil grip onto his arms. "Just don't feel the urge to hide them from us."

"Okay. Got it." Virgil breathed out, clinging on for dear life.

Remus stopped once he ran out of room to bruise, smiling at his work. "Oh, Logan is going to lose it. He's going to be so mad he couldn't mark your neck. He doesn't go for the neck, though, does he? He likes your legs. I wonder how much he'd have to be paid to send a video of that."

"Stop! Remus, if there are any cameras here, I'll break up with you."

"No cameras. I always ask."

"I would love watching Logan do the same. Didn't think the nerd had it in him to do that." Janus pressed another small kiss to a freshly made bruise. "I'd pay a lot to see how freaky he is."

"He's not freaky. Remus just doesn't leave him room on my upper half. He's equally as loving when we're alone, but he shows it differently. He's probably lonely right now. He hasn't slept alone in ages. Maybe Patton will let him--no, he doesn't like asking for cuddles." 

Remus let out a sigh, hitting his head against the pillow.

* * *

"Thank you for housing me tonight. I don't know why Virgil was so insistent on me coming over."

"Yeah, yeah. The bed is big enough for four. Are you okay with one of us cuddling you?" Remus watched as Logan took off his shoes, placing them neatly near the door before hanging up his umbrella.

"I believe you misunderstand how Virgil sleeps with me. I don't mind the embracing, but he tends to sleep on top of me. He wakes up if I try to sneak away. It's not just one of you that will have to hold me."

"So we're both going to have to cuddle you to cuddle Virgil?"

"I apologize if that's upsetting. I can return home."

"It's really okay. Not the first time I've pictured you in my bed. Certainly won't be the last."

* * *

Virgil's anxiety about his eyes got worse as time went on. His need to sit in places that weren't chairs grew as well. He was carefully taking things off the counter in the kitchen, putting them away before laying down on the counter and letting out a huge sigh. It was helping, but he still didn't feel great. Everyone was at work, and Virgil had to reflect on the fact he was unemployed at the moment. He needed to get another job. Maybe at a bookstore or something. He quit his last job because of how his one coworker kept talking about and making fun of his eyes, and that was three years ago. He had enough saved up to pay rent, but he felt repulsed going back into any sort of work where he'd be vulnerable and possibly despised. He couldn't do it. He texted Janus, fully aware he worked from home most days. Janus responded he'd be over soon, and Virgil told him where the spare key was. He said Janus had permission to pick him up. He didn't feel like getting up on his own.

Ten or fifteen minutes went by before he heard the front door being opened. Footsteps approached him, and he was lifted up by Janus who sat down on one of the kitchen chairs with Virgil in his lap. He scratched his back lightly, making Virgil relax as he spoke.

"Rough day?"

A nod.

"Contact in?"

Another nod.

"Nonverbal day?"

Another.

"Can you sign for me?"

Virgil raised his hand in a fist, flicking his wrist.

"What's on your mind?"

Virgil made the s sign in both hands, tapping the dominant over his non-dominant.

"Work? You're worried about work?"

A nod, and then Virgil kept going. He pointed at himself before holding his hands open--formed in a half-clenched position--the dominant over the other again before flipping them. He held up a palm before pushing it behind him. 

"You messed up in the past?"

Virgil nodded, before he put his hands up, palms facing him, and bringing them towards each other in the middle.

"You don't need to be scared, love. Not at all. I know that won't soothe you, but it will be okay. I could probably get you a job where I work, or I could help you prepare a resume. We could look up where jobs are opening."

Virgil made a clipping motion with his index and middle fingers as well as his thumb, frowning.

"Alright. Not now. Got it. Want me to just hold you?"

Virgil nodded, pointing the direction he wanted Janus to go to scratch his back. Janus complied easily, kissing his head. Virgil kept signing different things to him. Asking him how his day was. Apologizing for taking him away from work. Janus said he didn't have anything to be sorry about, but Virgil just signed it again. He quickly held up his index finger, moving it over his nose.

"Not at all. I don't mind whatever you want to do."

Virgil placed a kiss against his lips. It was chaste. Virgil couldn't handle anything intense right now. Janus smiled, moving his one hand up to the back of Virgil's head to pull him close.

"When you're calm and more confident, we can work on finding you employment. Somewhere easy. Hell, I'd pay you to clean my house. We could start with that. How about I pay you to clean my house once a week?"

Virgil tapped his arm once, signaling he was okay with that.

"I'll pay you two hundred a week."

Virgil pulled back, frowning.

"Yes, two hundred. I make enough to pay that. I can pay you more, if that isn't enough. I know you're going to sign that it's more than enough, but I disagree. I'll increase your pay depending on how well you clean my house. Does that sound alright?"

Virgil nodded before hiding his face in Janus' neck. Janus got comfortable.

He was going to be there for awhile.

* * *

The first trial of accepting his natural eye colors was with Remus. He took Virgil ice skating. They were going fast enough that no one would be able to see his eyes. The only times Virgil got scared was when they went to get food, and Virgil made eye contact with the person taking their order. They didn't say anything, which was nice. Virgil still tried to put his hair in his face, but Remus grabbed his hand before he could. It was quick and easy, and they ate in a secluded corner of where they were. Remus made sure Virgil was feeling comfortable before poking his nose. He pulled Virgil back on the rink, going quickly to keep Virgil smiling.

The second trial was with Logan. It was more like multiple sub-trials. He took Virgil to a portrait appointment. He hired a professional painter to paint them. Virgil had to have his hair out of his face for it, and Logan made sure the painter focused on the eyes. It was just one person, Logan promised. They could keep the painting in their room so Roman and Patton didn't find out. It would be about four sets of three hour appointments. Virgil agreed, going with Logan each time in the same clothes, hair styled the same way. Logan, after each one, would praise him and kiss him. Once the portrait was done and dry, they hung it up in their room, above their bed. Logan made Virgil look at each day. Every day, Logan would make Virgil compliment his own eyes. It was starting to sink in that it was fine, and he looked handsome naturally.

The third trial was Virgil going out with Janus to a work party. Logan combed his hair earlier, and Remus tried to mess it up before he left with Janus. He held tightly onto Janus' hand, trembling the whole drive there. When they got there, he kept his head down for the most part. He was still polite, but he tried not to let anyone see his eyes. Still, Janus would squeeze his hand to make him look up. Virgil made eye contact with a lot of Janus' coworkers. He was still shaking, but less visibly. Just enough that Janus could feel it. No one said anything about his eyes. They may have behind his back, but no one said anything to his face. Janus tried to not leave his side. Virgil appreciated it, tapping his palm to show his happiness. The only time he was separated is when someone literally pulled Janus away. She said there was something important they needed to discuss. Virgil waited patiently near the drinks, getting more and more anxious as the seconds passed. Janus quickly found him again, apologizing. The matter was important, but not as important as he was. Janus stuck with him the rest of the night before driving him home and thanking him for coming.

The fourth and final trial was showing Patton and Roman his natural right eye color. They didn't insult him like he feared. They didn't get upset at him for hiding it. They acted normal, as per the request of Virgil's multiple boyfriends. Patton made a couple puns about eyes, and one small comment that was "well I guess that's the only hetero part of Virgil there is!" It went well, and Virgil felt safer with his eyes. Not completely cured of his fears of being viewed as abnormal or different, but still better than he used to be.

He was currently on Janus' lap, having just finished cleaning his house. Janus needed a break from work anyway, so the interruption was appreciated. 

"You did so well these past few months." Janus praised, rubbing his side. "Logan showed me the painting."

"I still want to wear my contacts when I go out."

"And that's okay. What do you think we're gonna do? No Virgil. You can't be comfortable and go at your own pace. How dare you even suggest that."

"Shut up. That's not what I meant. I'm just saying I haven't improved much."

"It's a start, and that's all that matters. Your journey is going to be different than others. I was fine with my eyes ever since I was a kid because everyone thought yellow eyes were snake-like, and that's my thing. You might need more convincing, and I'd hate to kiss you and praise you until you can't help but believe what I'm saying."

"Thank you. That means a lot. Can I--"

"Don't need to ask."

Virgil kissed him, relishing in the feeling of the support. Yes, all his boyfriends were great to sit on, but right now there was no where he'd rather be than Janus' lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: I have a sensory disorder which sucks. I feel physical pain when I clip my nails (but not when I bite them??? I tend to paint them to stop myself from biting my nails now). Because of my sensory disorder, I feel the clipping in my hips which is very uncomfortable. My nerves are all messed up. Tickling feels like stabbing to me, and I don't feel pain in my arms or hands. It's a fine time in this body. Good news: I have a very high pain tolerance. 
> 
> Second author fact: I'm only learning ASL, so I apologize if I mess up. I'm still a student!
> 
> Remember you can send requests!


End file.
